This invention relates to a kit for a functional training rig.
Functional training rigs are frameworks that allow one or more users to perform a range of functional training exercises, developing body strength using traditional bodyweight exercises, as well as providing a structure to support accessories such as jumping platforms, grapplers, bungee hooks, dip bars and J-pegs which facilitate integration with other gym equipment to enhance the functionality of the rig by allowing additional exercises to be performed. To this end a functional training rig generally comprises a plurality of upright components, each supporting a cantilever, with horizontal bars interconnecting the cantilevers. A problem with such functional training rigs is that, once assembled, they are permanent structures which occupy a significant space. There are many situations where an individual or group wishes to undertake exercise in an area which is not permanently dedicated to fitness training alone, or an area which temporarily has no gymnasium, or a permanent fitness training area which has no storage for functional training rigs or other gym equipment. It would be desirable to be able to provide a functional training rig which can readily be assembled, dismantled and conveniently stored for transportation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a functional training rig which overcomes, or at least ameliorates, the above-mentioned problem.